


Don't worry vod'ika, your ori'vode is here.

by Art_Ninja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, This is incredibly sweet, be careful if you have the diabetus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Ninja/pseuds/Art_Ninja
Summary: “Think he’s dozing off,” Pots whispered Blitz. Colt looked up to see both brothers watching him, not the ik’aad. “Oh, no, not yet. Still got some go left in him.” - Tiny Hopes (CmonCmon)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny Hopes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966549) by [CmonCmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon). 
  * Inspired by [Reinforce, Resupply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000338) by [CmonCmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon). 




	2. Nap time




	3. At least someone got a nap...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falcon has just met this ik'aade, but if anything should happen to him, he would kill everyone on the planet, and then himself. 


End file.
